


campfires and persistent siblings

by dystopiarin



Series: writing challenges <3 [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Camping, Cute GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystopiarin/pseuds/dystopiarin
Summary: prompt:sibling's best friend! a meets bWhen George's brother, Quackity, convinces him to go with him and his friends to go camping, he didn't expect to meet someone cute.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: writing challenges <3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200335
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	campfires and persistent siblings

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I hope you enjoy reading this.  
> disclaimer I forgot to add in the last work: I do not encourage shipping people in real life. This is more of a writing exercise for me to do and am talking about their personas. I am way too lazy to write original characters fully.  
> also, I did not use Grammarly or any other grammar checker for this. I apologise in advance.

The wind whipped through their hair, windows rolled fully down and One Direction blasting. George tried to focus on the road with all the chaos surrounding him; Quackity, his brother, was screaming incoherent sayings that nobody really understood (“We don’t know nobody!” was a prime example), Drista was egging Quackity on (the little swine), and Dream was wheezing at it all and changing the music like he was speedrunning Spotify.

Safe to say that George regretted his entire existence.

This was actually his first outing with the trio. Drista had been contaminated by Quackity’s influence for years as a consequence of being his friend and Dream was, apparently, her brother. They had all wanted to go camping but none could drive. So, George, the absolute god in all his brilliance, offered to take them.

Mistake.

Only 30 minutes in and they had almost crashed into a tree, a lamppost, a cow, a cyclist, and a road barrier. The reason? Quackity’s screaming. It was almost intolerable.

“Quackity, could you please just shut up?!”

“Awww but Gogy, I know you love me!”

“Not if you keep this shit up.” Dream wheezed like a bloody kettle.

At last, freedom was in sight. The open emerald (at least he hoped it was green) fields shimmered welcomingly with dew, inviting him to escape the clutches of such a feral being. He parked the car and jumped out.

When he opened the boot, he attempted to get the bags and tents out. Keyword: attempted. His twiggy little weak arms weren’t built for manual labour – he didn’t really see the point in going to the gym. He now regretted it.

Thankfully, his saviour arrived in the form of an extremely tall man: Dream. He lifted the bulky baggage with ease and carried them to the site, leaving George in a state of shock. How did this guy manage to lift not just one, but two bags?

Setting up the tents was an arduous task. Quackity and Drista kept messing about instead of helping, reverting to attacking each other with sticks. That left the strong, tall guy and the puny twink. Just end him now. Perhaps one of the poles could impale him or the car could run him—

“You alright there?” Dream asked, smiling slightly.

George glared at the pole he was trying to set up like it personally offended him.

“Yeah, completely. Everything’s peachy.”

Dream raised an eyebrow and strolled over to him, having already completed his side of things. He watched him struggle for a bit, wheezing until he decided enough was enough and plucked the pole from his hands. George looked on dejectedly, face flushing from his own weakness.

“Let’s go find the others.”

-

Streaks of violet, azure, and crimson decorated the sky, like a painting to commemorate such a pleasant night. Crackling from the small fire filled his hearing, drowning out the excited chatter of his sister and friend. Light emanated from the small campfire and lit the area in a warm glow. It truly was a beautiful night. A Dream, if you will.

He tore his attention away from the surroundings and focused on the figure next to him. George. That was his name. He was short and pretty weak but otherwise adorable. The way he twisted a buttercup between his fingers and hummed to a tune Dream couldn’t recognise was enrapturing, especially as the glow from the fire lit his face up. Everything seemed so cute about him – he wanted to just embrace him in a hug and hide him away from the world where nobody could hurt him.

But why would someone hurt him? Such a sweet, helpful, kind person like him should never be tormented in any way. Only those who are truly disgusting could ever do such a thing.

Maybe he should get to know him better.

“How are you liking everything so far?” He asked.

George blinked in surprise before answering “It’s really nice, to be honest. Setting everything up was a pain but now? It’s totally worth it.”

Oh. That was cute.

“Yeah, I get that. At least there’s such a beautiful sky above us.” He replied, leg bouncing up and down.

George chuckled. Oh, dear lord was that melodic. He wanted to hear that again sometime.

“I wouldn’t know; I’m colourblind.”

What.

Can he get any more precious?

“Wait, so what can you see? Do you want me to tell you what colours they are?” He needed to know this. What if he got Georgie some flowers in the future and he couldn’t even see them in all their beauty? That wouldn’t do.

“I’m red-green colourblind so I can only see in yellows and blues. Also, yes, please. I’d love to know.” George smiled softly as he said this.

Dream doesn’t know if his heart can take much more.

“Alright, there’s a darkish purple, a deep blue, and a darkish red that gradually turns into a mid-orange.” He points each one out, taking George’s hand to help guide him through it. Totally not to have an excuse to hold his hand.

But oh god, his hand is so soft and smooth. It’s so small encased in his own— almost like they were two jigsaw pieces made to fit each other.

Like it was made to be.

“That sounds beautiful! I’d love to be able to see it.”

_Not as beautiful as you._

Dream is so going to get him a pair of those colourblind glasses when they get back. Even though they haven’t known each other for long, he’s decided that George deserves the world.

Of course, nothing stays perfect for long.

“Ayy, Jorge y Sueño! What are you doing?” Quackity burst in through their moment. Goddamn it.

George beat him to it “Nothing much, just chatting.”

Drista and Quackity shared a look before smiling maliciously.

“Hey, Dream, what do you think about George?” Drista asked.

Cute, funny, smart, amazing—

“He’s cool, seems like a fun guy to be with.”

“’A fun guy to be with’, Dris,” Quackity murmured to her.

“And what about you, George?”

He hesitated for a second.

“Dream seems funny and nice. I like him.”

It’s official. Dream is about to actually combust. His heart swells even more.

Drista’s eyes drift down to where their hands were still intertwined (like their fates, but George needn’t know that – either that or Dream is being sappy as always). She whispers something to Quackity, who returns the favour by laughing hysterically and dragging his partner in crime back to scoffing marshmallows.

Dream wished this moment could stay forever etched into reality, George leaning his head on his shoulder, subconsciously matching breathing patterns, his fluffy hair tickling his neck. The epitome of adorable. His world slowly became filled with nothing but George. Perhaps they could do this again sometime. It would be nice.

What he didn’t know, though, was that George wanted the same thing. So, they simply dozed off into a light, comfortable sleep, the cool breeze singing its sweet lullaby to the newly made friends.


End file.
